North Carolina
North Carolina (South Carolina's North Dakota) is home of the first airplanes. Because it had the first airplanes, North Carolina is against commie hippie bear loving liberals, and its American. Sure it was a slave state in the 19th century, but that was the past. Right now, its the 21st century, and North Carolina has come along ways from its past self. Discovery North Carolina was discovered by Sir Walter Raleigh. He was English, and as such, too stupid to survive for long in America. History In the 18th century, Sir Walter Raleigh made an English colony and named it "Carolina". But in the 1790's, Carolina was divided into North and South. During the 19th century, North Carolina was an evil confederate state, and it was an enemy of God. But at the end of the civil war, it was restored to America. By the late 19th century and early 20th century, North Carolina desided to make a change and become a good state, so it made that change and it made God forgive North Carolina. North Carolina went from awful to awesome! Achieving Statehood One of the original thirteen colonies, North Carolina was never quite as good as Virginia, but far superior to South Carolina and quickly developed a reputation for kicking Georgia's ass on an almost daily basis. North Carolina Today North Carolina today is completely different than it was in the 19th century. They are now against bear loving liberals, and they are way more american! North Carolina Landmarks * The Cleveland County Fair * The Bankrupt NASCAR Hall of Fame * The City of Shelby * The Catamount Statue at Western Carolina University where a dead bear covered in Barack Hussein Obama signs was left by a couple of great Americans during the 2008 election season, as a tribute to Stephen *Currituck County, home of the Grave Digger monster truck, and the "Sportsman's Paradise." Famous North Carolinians * Jesse Helms * The Ghost of Jesse HelmsAlthough not technically dead yet, Helms's specter haunts the state of North Carolina in an anticipatory form. The citizens of North Carolina figure he's earned the right to a priori ghoulishness, given his notable achievements as a public servant, and his ghastly, drooling dementia that hangs as a kind of living death over the head of this once noble knower-of-pornography-when-he-saw-it. * Elizabeth Dole * Sir Walter Raleigh * Indians * Bears * Wolves * Amy Sedaris * Michael Jordan * Bucky the Deer * Dale Earnhardt Jr. * Dale Earnhardt Senior * Chris Daughtry * The Conservative punk band, Teramerican A Typical Day in North Carolina Church. NASCAR. Curse some liberals. Curse some bastards from Buffalo. Church. Fry something. Watch the Panthers game. Fly a plane. General Lee and Cherokee North Carolina has it all: beaches, golf, rolling hills, and mountains. It is also home to the finest of Native American Casino, the Cherokee Casino Resort. The casino caters to the local crowd by serving moonshine by the jug, offering mobile home connections in the parking lot, and replacing the bells and whistles on the slot machines with carbon monoxide powered glass packs. The casino has been highly successful as red necks love to spend every nickel they earn. On any given weekend, thousands of families in pick-up trucks will pay $150 or more to watch cars drive around in a circle for a couple of hours. The same people will spend hours playing black-jack trying to get 24 to honor their favorite driver. Beautiful and Exotic North Carolina Landmarks There is a large cement pond in Greensboro, NC, which draws numerous visitors each year. Some days the fishers out number the swimmers. A definite must see if you have a bucket of shiners and a rod. Facts * There are 234.6 North Carolinians currently * The largest mouse was discovered in 2005 in North Carolina; it was weighed and measured to be 12 feet long and 11.4 inches wide. It weighed 200 lbs. * To boost the economy in 2008, each home purchase came with a free noose. Laws Unique To North Carolina North Carolina is the only Southern state not to have protected itself against the gay marriage. External Links *Charitable Organizations in *mooslim terrorist brainwashed by "america-first" propaganda *How ebil science is corrupting America Notes